Intro Story Glitch
The Intro Story Glitch lets you do lots of weird tricks on the menu and in normal gameplay once activated. General ''Activating the glitch'' Unlock DK Theatre on the Mystery Menu by getting 2 fairies. Start up the Intro Story cutscene and try to interrupt it with A as soon as the screen turns blue. You will want to see just a small blue spot in the middle of the screen. If done correctly, you will get back to the menu with no music. ''Screen fades'' Once this glitch is activated, the Intro Story will be running in the background and occasionally cause screen fades after a part of it ends. The results of it vary depending on which mode you get a screen fade in. From the moment where Intro Story starts playing, the screen can fade out after these amounts of time: *0:55 *1:26 *2:36 *3:01 *3:25 *4:26 ''Deactivating the glitch'' There are three ways of dropping the background Intro Story: *Start any DK Theatre cutscene and stop it without triggering a music glitch. *Walk into a loading zone that doesn't change the music and doesn't trigger the typical DK screen fade. *Wait for the Intro Story to get to its very end. The music glitch will stay unless you actually get to see Intro Story. Game Modes This is a list of all the modes used in the DK64 game engine. They have different properties that make them differ in normal gameplay as well as ISG-manipulated gameplay. ''Startup'' This includes the Game Over cutscene after quitting the game, the Nintendo & Rare introduction as well as the DK rap, in that specific order. *The controls are permanently disabled, except for the Start button on the DK rap. *The pause menu is disabled. *The auto-save feature is disabled. If Intro Story is applied, it will clearly show that this mode is a sequence of three cutscenes that is repeated over and over. ''DK TV'' This mode consists of the five demos and is used as the game's title screen. *All controls except for the Start button are permanently disabled. *The pause menu is disabled. *The auto-save feature is disabled. Intro Story can cause a screen fade during DK's cannon cutscene. It will simply jump to the next demo, using the map from the next Intro Story part. ''Main Menu'' This mode is used on the main menu (which includes subscreens with green background). *The controls are fully functional. *The pause menu is disabled. *The auto-save feature is disabled. *You always have full health. If you get an Intro Story screen fade, you will end up controlling DK in the tree house as if you were in Adventure mode, but with the oddities mentioned above. ''Adventure'' This includes the kongs' Adventure from the moment the zipper is opened, but also the Kong Battle multiplayer. *The controls are fully functional. *The pause menu is enabled. It is different in Kong Battle though. *The auto-save feature is enabled. (Note that it never saves in Kong Battle because it never gets the chance to do so. Once you exit the mode, it changes back to "Main Menu" before this feature comes into play.) An Intro Story screen fade simply teleports you into the tree house at the end of the last cutscene. ''DK Theatre'' All the cutscenes accessible from the DK Theatre section on the mystery menu are part of this mode. *The controls are fully functional except for the control stick, which is disabled. *The pause menu is disabled. *The auto-save feature is disabled. If you get a screen fade in this mode, it will simply play Intro Story instead of the cutscene you selected. A side-effect of this is that it enables you to do actions like punching, using the gun or taking photos. ''DK Bonus'' The sections DK Bonus and Bosses on the mystery menu are part of this mode. *The controls are fully functional. *The pause menu is enabled, but it is different from Adventure. *The auto-save feature is disabled.. Since any screen fade brings you back to the menu, an Intro Story screen fade will do the same. Except that you actually stay in DK Bonus mode while on the menu. This can be exploited even further. Save System This is a summary of how the game's save file system works. ''File Selection'' There is an integer permanently on the console memory that determines which file is selected for saving data: *0 - file 1 *1 - file 2 *2 - file 3 *3 - unused file Whenever you view or delete a file, the number is changed in order to select that file. Also, the data in a file is loaded into the memory as soon as you view it. The auto-save and pause save features only write data into the selected file. ''File Data'' The data of a file consists of two types: integers and booleans. Integers are numbers, used to save certain items like colored bananas. Booleans are flags that can only be "true" or "false" and determine whether or not an item was collected before or if a door has been opened etc. Integers *play time *Golden Bananas per kong/level *colored bananas per kong/level *colored bananas given to Troff 'n' Scoff per kong/level *coins per kong *stuff from Cranky, Funky and Candy Booleans *cutscenes *training barrels *fairy camera and shockwave move *kongs *keys *item spawns (Golden Bananas, colored bananas, coins) *B. Lockers *warp pads *interactive items like switches *blocked passages (gates, ice walls, ...) *fairies *crowns *banana medals *Nintendo Coin *Rareware Coin *... DK Bonus Oddities If you're in the DK Bonus mode while on the main menu, you can trigger even more crazy glitches. Whenever a the screen fades out in this mode, the game will put you on map 50, which is the main menu. When you exit normally (e.g. through the pause menu), it will also change to Main Menu mode. However, a screen fade triggered by Intro Story does not quite have the same effect. It brings you to map 50 as well, but it stays in the same mode because this way of exiting DK Bonus was never meant to be in the game, and the developers didn't bother making it a "Main Menu mode trigger". Once the DK Bonus glitch is triggered, you'll be able to pull off even more tricks, depending on which mode you enter. ''From DK Bonus to a file in Adventure'' If you try to start a file, the zipper will make you reenter the main menu as if you were coming from DK TV. The cutscene with DK grabbing the barrel will play and you'll be in Main Menu mode again. After that, you can enter Adventure mode as usual. For some reason, you can only start a file if you're in Main Menu mode or already in Adventure mode. This might have something to do with the zipper screen fade. ''From DK Bonus to Kong Battle Kong Battle is a part of Adventure mode, and you normally exit it through the pause menu or by ending a fight (which also sets the mode to Main Menu). However, if the DK Bonus trick is activated it will instantly skip to the results screen and stay in Adventure mode. Because screen fades always trigger an auto-save in Adventure mode, the file selected on the memory is overwritten when the screen is black. In Kong Battle, you usually have nothing else but Simian Slam and Funky's weapons (Battle Arena only has Simian Slam though). Entering Kong Battle does not change the booleans in the memory, but it resets all integers to 0 (except for the play time and the "Simian Slam level"). Therefore, you lose all Golden Bananas, colored bananas, coins and moves on the file that is overwritten, so be careful whenever you do this. ''From DK Bonus to DK Theatre Since DK Bonus always takes you to map 50, you will instantly return to mystery menu if you try to start a cutscene. However, this depends on which cutscene you start. It will also stay in DK Theatre mode, so you'll be unable to use the control stick. If you choose one of these, you'll end up in mystery menu. Pressing A will cause a screen fade, deactivate the whole glitch and play the DK barrel cutscene. *Rap *Intro Story *K. Rool Takeoff *End Sequence K. Rool Takeoff has a small side-effect. A few seconds after the screen fade, you'll hear kremlings, even if you stay in mystery menu. Press B to see them. As soon as this kremling cutscene ends, you'll get the same effect as if you pressed A. If you choose End Sequence, the credits will roll while you're on the menu. These cutscenes do the same thing, except that one second after you're thrown back to mystery menu, the screen will fade as if you pressed A. *Jungle Intro *Aztec Intro *Factory Intro *Galleon Intro *Forest Intro *Caves Intro *Castle Intro These cutscenes will freeze the game if you try to start them in DK Bonus mode. *Enter Hideout *K. Rool Press Button *Game Over ''From DK Bonus to DK Bonus'' No matter which bonus game or boss fight you try to enter, the game will throw you back to mystery menu and stay in DK Bonus mode.